


Take It Down

by KYotodo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Partner Betrayal
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 有些事注定无法延续。
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Christopher Pike
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Take It Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/171773) by [skyblue_reverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue_reverie/pseuds/skyblue_reverie). 



> 标题、简介与第一行都取自/改编自歌曲Take It Down中的歌词。John Hiatt是原作者和表演者，Wailin' Jennys的翻唱极其美妙。非常推荐这首歌作为本篇小说的背景音乐。单独听也棒。

战役已然结束。遭受毁灭的是纳拉达号而非企业号。而他是让这一切发生的人。好吧，他是帮了把手，不过仍然。在联邦历史上最重要的事件之一中，他扮演的是操他妈的U.S.S.企业号上操他妈的船长。他成功为自己的父亲报仇雪恨，让人们记住了自己的名字，而非什么英烈之子。

总的来说，今天干得不错。

他答应过老骨头等事态平息后再回来做个检查。现在，事态差不多稳定下来了，但他仍然沉浸在人生中最高涨的兴奋之中。听老骨头埋怨他身上伤痕累累挺煞风景，但往好处想，大概他能把老骨头拉进某个闲置的橱柜里快速来一发。他真的需要发泄一些堆积的能量。

于是他将控制权交给斯波克，脚步带风地走向医疗翼。仅仅几个小时前，斯波克还站在集合的学员前，想要流放他。而现在他不得不听从吉姆的命令。要让吉姆说，这他妈就是美妙的正义。

到达医疗翼时他清醒了一点。受伤的舰员和瓦肯难民填满了医疗翼，而老骨头无处可寻。看起来管事的似乎是一个金发护士——查普尔，她的名字是查普尔。他向她打听老骨头在哪里，她看起来有点困惑，直到他解释：“老骨头——你知道，麦考伊医生。”她才终于明白过来。哈，对了，他忘了不是所有人都知道这个昵称。学院里每个人都知道吉姆管麦考伊叫什么，但查普尔已经离开学院好几年了。嗯，他的新舰员得快点习惯。不管怎样，她告诉他老骨头正在给派克的手术收尾，很快就会出来。

她询问他是否有伤势需要治疗。他本来打算让老骨头得到这项荣誉，但查普尔很漂亮，而且她就在这里。再说，嗨，让一个医疗专家摸一摸又不算出轨，哪怕他享受得有点过了。所以他一把扯下上衣，告诉她疼痛的地方。她在他身上运行再生仪，感谢他救了所有人的命，他对她露出自己最棒的“噢闭嘴吧”微笑。

她修复好裂缝的肋骨，开始处理他喉咙上的淤青。要是这意味着他得扬起头、后仰撑在双手上，无意中露出他了不起的胸肌和腹肌，他又能怎么办呢？尽管她的碰触绝对是专业的，她的眼神里却充满欣赏。她结束了治疗，递还他的上衣。他正打算调笑几句，好让谈话继续下去，这时他看到老骨头从手术室里走了出来。于是他转而向查普尔护士道了声谢，朝老骨头走去。

“老骨头！”他说着，拍了拍他的肩膀。看到一张熟面孔真好，何况这张脸还属于他最好的朋友兼男朋友。好吧，男朋友是个愚蠢的词，不过嘛，就是那么个意思。

然而，老骨头似乎不觉得看到他有什么好高兴的，他只是平平地说了声“吉姆”，他的声音充满了疲惫和……别的什么。

“我来检查过了，就像我保证的那样，老骨头，”他说道，希望能多得几分青眼。说来有些尴尬，老骨头的表扬能让他暖到心里去，但这是真的。

不过老骨头只是哼了一声。“是啊，我看到了。”嘿，这冷嘲热讽的语气可没人想要。不过呢，老骨头很累了，而他一累就容易发脾气，所以吉姆决定放过他一回。

他调皮地咧嘴一笑。“不过，我还是需要代理CMO给我来一次全面的检查。你知道，以防护士漏掉了什么。”

“吉姆，我才结束一场四个小时的手术，中途有两次我们几乎失去了派克舰长。我累瘫了。我需要随便找张床睡一觉。再说，查普尔护士非常有能力，她要是说你没事了，那我毫不怀疑你没事了。”

嗯，很有道理。再说，如果他能给老骨头找张床，那他也能爬上去，谁知道接下来会发生点什么呢？

“我刚好有舰长舱房的权限，考虑到我现在可是舰长了。跟我走吧？”他扭了扭眉毛以示强调。

老骨头看向一旁。“不了，你去吧。我想我在CMO办公室的行军床上休息一下就行了。万一这里需要我呢。”

行了，绝对有哪里不对劲。“老骨头，发生什么了？我们刚刚拯救了联邦”——他觉得用“我们”这个词可是相当宽容的，因为老骨头可没有在拯救联邦上出力气——“而且我也想睡一觉，也许再来点别的什么。和你一起，”他意有所指地补充道。

“现在不行，吉姆。”

“为什么不行？”他问道。要是他现在有点撅着嘴，那就这样吧。“来吧，老骨头，我想要点胜利性爱！”

老骨头抓着他的胳膊，把他赶进CMO的办公室里，嘴里嘟囔着“难以置信”。这就对了，这还差不多。

门阖上了，老骨头用覆写指令锁上它。吉姆伸手解开裤子的扣子。现在他就想和老骨头一起脱得光溜溜的。

老骨头从门前转过身来，一看见他，眉毛就像受惊的小鸟一样高高扬起。“吉姆，搞什么——？该死的，把衣服穿回去。这不是我带你来这里的原因。”

吉姆把扣子扣回去，一点也没掩饰他的怒容。“搞什么鬼，老骨头？那你为什么把我拉到这里来？”

“吉姆，你在医疗翼里叫嚷着‘胜利性爱’，而这里遍地的是受伤的人，许多人失去了朋友、爱人，甚至整个该死的星球。”

“我没叫嚷，”他喃喃道，但脸色还是有点发红。他谈到性的时候确实会变得有点……亢奋。这没错，但也许他在地点的选择上得更明智一点。

“无所谓了，”老骨头说，疲惫之情溢于言表。“听着，我本来不想在此时此地这么做的，但我猜最好快点结束吧。”他直视吉姆的眼睛，绷紧肩膀。“我们结束了，吉姆。”

等等，什么？吉姆能感觉到他那过度劳累的肾上腺重回工作岗位，他的心脏开始狂跳起来。“这是什么烂得可以的笑话，是吧？”

老骨头摇摇头。“相信我，我知道时机烂透了。但我不打算撒谎，或者假装一切都好。”

“搞什么鬼，老骨头。”现在他开始生气了。“你打算告诉我原因吗？”

老骨头只是瞪着他。“你知道为什么，吉姆。你出轨了。和盖拉。就在这一切”——他大致地比划了一下——“开始之前。”

吉姆很肯定自己的下巴掉到了地上。“但——什么——怎么——什么时候？”

“我怎么发现的？你觉得你是这里唯一一个脑子能用的人吗？你说你知道瓦肯的求救信号是个陷阱，因为你听到乌胡拉谈起她截获的信息——就是罗慕兰人袭击克林贡俘获的星球那条。乌胡拉下来这里探望她的几个朋友，我问她你为什么会听到她谈起这些。起初她不想告诉我——我觉得她是不想伤害我——但最后她承认那是因为你在她的房间里。和盖拉一起。”

“但我们没有——”

“没有上床？是啊，因为乌胡拉打断了你们。但你们本来会上床的。告诉我这一点上我说错了，吉姆。”

老骨头稳稳地凝视着他。吉姆张了张嘴，然后重新闭上。老骨头是对的。他当然是对的。而且他已经搞砸了很多事情了。他不会撒谎让事情进一步恶化。

“是啊，我猜也是，”老骨头说。

“老骨头，别这样，不是那样的。那并不意味着什么。”

“这应该让我好过点吗？你愿意为了些无足轻重的小事把我们之间的一切弃之不顾？就——告诉我一件事，吉姆。为什么？”说到最后一个字时，他的声音破碎了。现在吉姆能听出来了，所有那些老骨头一直试图藏起来的痛苦、困惑、迷惘和悲痛。

但他没法回答老骨头的问题。根本就没有答案。他做了他想做的事情，和以前没什么不同。他觉得他能逃过后果，或者就算老骨头发现了，他也能想法子用诡计、用魅力、或是用花言巧语让老骨头放他一马。现在，他被逼到了绝境，是时候试试这套策略了。

“老骨头，你不觉得有相当的减刑空间吗？毕竟，要是我不在那里，我就不会知道那是个陷阱，我们现在就已经死了。”

老骨头收紧了下巴。“是的，也许你在那里是我们的幸运，吉姆，但这不可能改变你在那里是为了出轨的事实。而且你是知道的，吉姆——你知道因为我告诉过你——只有一件事我不能忽视，我们之间这个——东西——唯一的底线。”

“拜托，老骨头，再给我一次机会。我发誓我不会再犯了。”

“不，吉姆。如果说我从我的婚姻中学到了什么的话，那就是总会有再犯的。一振出局。我说得很清楚了，我也有足够的自尊心来坚持这一点。”

“我刚刚他妈的拯救了宇宙，你就把我甩了？”

“没错，吉姆，我想就是这样。”

他的脸因为愤怒和羞辱而发烫。这整个单偶制的狗屎都是老骨头的主意，看看现在他们是怎么个下场吧。他不需要这个。

“行吧，老骨头。随你怎么说。反正我宁可要自由。我都不知道一开始我为什么会决定把自己绑在一个离过婚的悲惨酒鬼身上。”

老骨头瑟缩了一下。“是啊，我也一直没搞明白这一点。”

他看起来如此逆来顺受，就这样接受了事实，像只屠宰场上待宰的羔羊。这本应该让他感到很糟糕——而且他也确实感到很糟糕，但这也让他更加生气了。老骨头怎么就成了这事里的受害者？老骨头才是选择离开的那个人。就像其他每个人一样。他早该预料到的，真的。

他挂上自己最傲慢的笑容，一种掩盖了他真实感受的笑容。“好了，这就是生活。还是朋友吗？”嘿，宽宏大量他是能做到的。反正他还是一个人呆着比较好。

老骨头瞪着他看了很长一段时间，好像能看穿吉姆面具下的一切。老骨头一向擅于读懂他的情绪。但吉姆没有退缩，没有让那狂妄的笑容滑落，最终老骨头摇摇头。“我不知道，吉姆。也许最终会是这样。我希望如此。”

吉姆耸耸肩。“这取决于你。你知道去哪里找我。待会儿见。”说完，他转身避开老骨头忧心忡忡的眼神走出了门，试着忽略掉那种沉甸甸的感觉：他生命中最美好的一段时光也变成了最糟糕的时光。

他迈着满不在乎的步子穿过医疗翼，路上向查普尔抛了个媚眼。她羞红了脸。这件有趣的小事能增强他的自尊，而且还有一样额外的好处：他们就在老骨头的眼皮子底下。走进舰长舱房时他吹起了口哨，如果他有点失态，那么，好吧，这房间里也没有人会对他发牢骚。


	2. Chapter 2

最后他们发现，企业号需要在亚曲速下颠簸三个月才能回家。至少他们重新建立了与星舰的通讯，得以通知总部尼禄已不再是威胁。但整个象限已经陷入了骚乱，一场联邦、克林贡人和罗慕兰人之间的三方战争似乎一触即发。形势过于紧张，星舰无法派出救援舰来接应企业号。他们只能靠自己。

派克还远没有康复到能够重新指挥的程度，因此吉姆成日忙于舰长事务。他和斯波克之间建立的工作关系虽说算不上友好，至少也是能够忍受的。其他大部分指挥官则一拍即合，已经是一个很棒的团队。斯科蒂、切科夫、苏鲁——他们都配合得很好，拼尽全力把企业号送回家。乌胡拉也在拼命，但她看吉姆的眼神总像要往他脸上吐口水。当然，她的声音控制得很好，维持着优美的语调，但不知怎的，她说的每句话听来都像是“柯克，你是全宇宙最大的混球。”

此外，当然还有老骨头。麦考伊，因为吉姆已经决定收回他的昵称。他不再配得上这个昵称了。他不再是一个特殊的人了，至少对吉姆来说不是。只不过是舰员中的一员罢了。并且他显然觉得没必要参加高级军官会议。

“好了，各位，暂时就这样吧。去修好我的女孩吧！”他戴上一副鼓励的笑容看向舰桥成员，朝乌胡拉挤挤眼睛，收到一个预料之中的白眼作为回应。他目送他们依次离开准备室，房间一空，他的笑容就如落石般撤了下来。他朝涡轮升降机走去。

他大步走进医疗翼，寻找着麦考伊，一眼就看见他正和一位医疗技术人员就病人的生物床数据进行探讨。

“麦考伊医生，”吉姆说道。

他抬起视线，吓了一跳。“吉姆，我现在很忙。你能不能——”

不行，当然不行。“少校。你知道0900时在我的准备室有个高级军官会议吗？”他很清楚麦考伊是知道的。

麦考伊涨红了脸。“是的，舰长，我知道会议的事，但你也看到了，我最好把时间花在这里。在这里我能真正派上点用场，在会议室里我一点帮助都没有。”

“医生，我有对你关于最佳人事分配的意见表现出任何兴趣吗？”他用的是他最强硬的“别跟我胡来”的声音，现在整个医疗翼一片寂静，人们关注着事态的发展。

麦考伊的脸上是一片非常难看的斑驳的红色。显然他在努力控制自己。“没有，长官。”

“很好。下次你收到参会的命令时，我希望你能到场。清楚了吗？”

“是的，长官。”吉姆几乎能听到麦考伊磨牙霍霍。他的眼睛杀气腾腾。

吉姆挑衅地盯着麦考伊，看看他敢不敢说点什么。不过，他没有上钩，只是收紧下巴，眼睛盯着吉姆身后某处。

吉姆忍不住补上最后一刀。“我要求的存货报告你也没交。1600时前完成，让查普尔护士送到我的准备室来。”他在声调中加上了最细微的一丝暗示。没人能据此指控他，但足够麦考伊注意到。

吉姆看到那双眼睛中燃起痛苦和嫉妒的火焰，随后迅速熄灭了。吉姆不需要听他咬牙切齿的回答，只专注于维持自己一贯的笑容，然后转身离开。就在这时他看到了派克，他在角落的一张生物床上，而非他的私人病房中。他对吉姆扬起一道眉毛，不过没有开口说话。吉姆的笑容顿时僵住了。为什么派克一个眼神，就能让他觉得自己像个不听话的孩子？

反正他有比嘲讽老骨头更重要的事情要做。他离开了医疗翼，听见老骨头的咆哮：“你们都在看什么？回去工作！”不知为何，他没有预料中的那么心满意足。

***

事情一件接一件，好几天后，他才再次来到医疗翼。倒不是说他在躲着麦考伊，但他没有什么站得住脚的理由到这里来。麦考伊显然也没有出现在舰桥上的理由，所以除了在指定的军官会议上能见到沉默而僵硬的麦考伊，他们没见过几次面。

要不是派克要求见他，他现在也不会来这里。他不可能拒绝派克。派克平时不怎么用他在医疗翼的私人病房，据他所说，他更喜欢待在外面的人群中。但是为了讨论舰务，他坚持要保证隐私，因此他们现在正在私人病房里。

开场和他预想的差不多：派克要求他汇报每个部门、舰船每个系统的状态。然后话题急转直下，派克问道：“要不要跟我谈谈那天和麦考伊医生是怎么回事？”

“不，不怎么想。”吉姆说。

“这不是一个请求，孩子。”该死的，他又拿出那副家长的口吻。

吉姆叹了口气，希望自己听起来不会太像一个郁闷的青少年。“你听到是怎么回事了。老骨头——麦考伊医生——没来参加高级军官会议。我确保他以后都会出现。作为代理舰长，我完全是在行使我的权力。”

派克用他那双极具穿透力的眼睛看着他。他尽量不扭捏。“自从你们在河滨镇的穿梭机上相遇以来，你们两个一直密不可分。每一个想从今年毕业班招人的舰长都知道你们打包出售。不管你们之间发生了什么，那一定相当激烈。你不必告诉我具体的情况——尽管我有所猜测——但是孩子，让我给你一条免费的建议。这也不是一个请求。你要听我说完。至于你怎么做，那就是你的事了。”

吉姆双手环胸，瞪着前方。派克毫不动摇地继续说道：“你是一艘破损舰船的舰长，家远路迢。你的舰员人手勉强够用，还带着数千名受创的难民。这些人中的每一个都密切注视着你和你的高级军官，指望你们能在当下表现出领导力，确定无疑，冷静可靠。当你公然抨击一位高级军官的时候，你就是在损毁他的权威，你是在破坏舰员对你自己的领导能力的信心，同时还打击了所有人的士气，而这些受惊的人是你的责任。你不能让私人恩怨妨碍你把他们安全送回家的职责。你明白我的意思吗？”

吉姆僵硬地抱着自己。“是的，长官。”

派克点点头。“很好。还有——吉姆，我知道你已经知道这一点了，但麦考伊医生是个好人，而且他非常在乎你。不管他做了什么，我很难想象他是故意做来伤害你的。”

吉姆什么也没说。最后，派克叹了口气。“行了。明天再来吧。从现在起，我希望你每天汇报舰船的最新情况。只要事情进展顺利，我会让你继续指挥，因为麦考伊医生认为恢复值班会妨碍我的康复。但如果有必要的话，我会接管指挥权的，不管代价是我的健康还是什么。清楚了吗？”

这话和吉姆以前听过的每一句“别搞砸了”一样直白。行吧，没问题。他本来就没打算搞砸这件事。

“是的，长官。”

“很好。现在回去干活吧。噢，还有，吉姆……你做得很好。我为你骄傲，孩子。”

这句话本来应该让他感觉非凡，但并没有。取而代之，这只让他觉得……除了失去他最好的朋友之外，他还辜负了最接近他父亲的人。

***

在那之后，他对老骨头的态度有所缓和。不是说他已经原谅了他，或者他们离重新成为朋友有任何进展。但是，见鬼，虽然他不愿意承认，派克是对的。不顾一切与他的CMO作对是很愚蠢的一件事。现在他是舰长了，他会对仰赖他的人负责，哪怕这意味着他要对背叛了他的人保持礼貌。

也许在他内心深处有个细小的声音在低语：“到底是谁背叛了谁？”但他无情地掐灭了这声音。

幸运的是，接下来的几周里他忙得无暇深思那些他宁愿不去想的事情。至少他当值的时候如此。当他独自一人呆在舰长的舱房里，在那张太大、太空的床上辗转反侧时，他的一半心神总是在罗列下一个班次要做的事情，另一半心神则不由自主地想起老骨头。

他们已经做了三年的最好的朋友。如果吉姆对自己诚实的话，这大概是他整个人生中最美好的三年。他从来没有遇见过像老骨头一样的人：一个可以信任的人，在他身边他只需要做自己，而他也只期望他做自己，不多不少。

改变一切的那一通紧急求救呼叫到来之前，他们越过友谊的界限才仅仅三个月。

当然，是他主动提出来的。他既不傻也不天真。他看到过老骨头看向自己的眼神，当他以为吉姆没在注意的时候。就好像他快要渴死了，而吉姆是地球上最后一杯水。就好像吉姆是这个世界上唯一值得注视的东西。就好像他很重要。

这很奇怪，而且令人不安。说实话？他有点欢喜得发疯。再说，他绝不会对明显感兴趣的人保留詹姆斯·T·柯克的招牌爱意。只不过，当他试图发起一场有趣的“互帮互助”时，他被温和但坚定地拒绝了。好几次。

当然啦，如果说有哪一件事是吉姆无法抗拒的，那就是一个挑战。他知道老骨头不是故意当个挑战的，但……反正他得赢。考虑到他的战术能力和老骨头毫无战术能力，这场比赛还没开始就结束了。在他决定给老骨头一场人生之旅的几周之内，他们俩在老骨头那狭小单间的床上紧紧搂着，刚脱掉全部衣服。

老骨头的呼吸急促，全身都在轻微颤抖。吉姆正在热情地用嘴和手探索老骨头出奇健壮的身体，这时老骨头阻止了他。

“吉姆，等等，该死的。”

吉姆重重地叹了口气。不会又来了吧。“老骨头，怎么？我想要这个，你想要这个，他妈的有什么大不了的？”

“吉姆——我不能——我不是——”

“噢，我想你是的。而且我绝对知道你能。”他用气声说道，揉搓着眼下无可争议的事实。

但是老骨头把他推开到一臂远外，坚持不肯屈服，即使吉姆可以从他眼神里看出他绝望地想要如此。

“吉姆——我不接受一夜情。我知道你会这么做，这没问题，但我不是这种人。拜托，如果你不是认真的，就不要开始。我想我没法承受失去你。”

老骨头的声音沙哑，他的告白让吉姆感到一阵猛烈的骄傲涌过全身。“谁说我不是认真的？”他调侃地问道。

“吉姆，求你，现在别开玩笑。如果我们要做这个，那我要知道我是唯一的。如果你——如果你不能够答应我这件事，我宁愿只做个朋友，也好过冒险赌上一切，最后落得两手空空。我不能再经历一次这种事了。”

吉姆知道他指的是乔瑟琳，他愤怒于竟然会有人如此对待他的朋友——他的老骨头。他伸出一根手指抵在老骨头的嘴唇上。“嘘。我不会这样对你的。相信我。”

然后——老骨头相信了他。老骨头做什么都是全身心地投入，绝无保留，包括交出自己。吉姆在生命中有过很多性爱，但没有一次能与之相提并论。和老骨头的那一晚——以及之后和老骨头的每一晚——都像是在黑白中度过了整个人生后终于得见色彩。老骨头触摸他时，就好像他是某种精致、神圣的东西——这让人无法抗拒。到目前为止那是他有过的最棒的性爱，同时也是最可怕的。老骨头从来没有试着说出那句话。很可能是因为他知道吉姆不想听到。但他们都知道，那句话就在那里，在老骨头的每一次碰触、每一瞥目光、每一个亲吻里。

既然现在老骨头收回了这一切，吉姆绝望地想要重新得到它们。他不确定自己是否能够做到。他越来越不安地确信，他不配重得这一切。


	3. Chapter 3

也许是某种奇怪的受虐癖让吉姆在接下来的几周内花了越来越多的时间在医疗翼里。他总是能找出一些待在这里的借口，但他无法解释为何自己的视线追随着老骨头的一举一动。

他们之间的关系，往好了说，也还很紧张。麦考伊把他拒之门外；他藏在规章制度之后，藏在一声声语气无懈可击、冷硬若磐石的“长官”和“舰长”之后。老骨头还会用那种千里之遥的眼神看向吉姆：他看向他所在的方向，但却完全没把他放在眼里。他以前见过这种眼神，当乔瑟琳为了乔安娜呼叫他的时候，他和她说话时就是这种神情。吉姆以前觉得老骨头是故意的，是在对伤害了他的那个女人说“去你的”。现在他更清楚了。老骨头不会故意伤害别人。就这样，句号。不，这是一种防御机制，是他唯一能让自己疏远那些把他脆弱的心捧在手里、然后碾碎的人的方式。

他试着弥补，这是他唯一知道的方法。他步步紧逼。他挤进老骨头的私人空间，拍打他的肩膀，叫他“老骨头”，还让他叫自己“吉姆”。但他逼得越紧，老骨头越是退缩，尽管他并没有逃到别的地方去。这真是令人发狂。

然后——然后有一天他意识到了别人正在侵入他的领域。

老骨头花了大把时间在派克身上。理由显而易见：派克伤势很重，长期预后不明，而老骨头是他的医生。从摆到他桌上的报告的字里行间，吉姆拼凑出一场艰难的手术：老骨头当机立断，创造性地使用了数种新的手术技术，拯救了派克的生命，也挽回了他重新行走的希望。而且他是在十八个小时的值班和一场撕毁舰身的战役后、在失去了大部分医疗物资并且支援人员严重短缺的情况下完成的这场四个小时的手术。理智上他知道老骨头是个优秀的医生，但这让他明白了老骨头到底有多出色。让他明白，老骨头在他的领域中惊艳绝伦，正如吉姆在自己的领域中一般。

所以，老骨头对派克的病情做了大量的跟踪监测，这没什么好惊讶的。令人惊讶的是派克看向老骨头的眼神。他对老骨头说话时，他低沉温柔的声音近乎调情。他需要引起老骨头的注意时，会探身碰触老骨头的手。

老骨头似乎浑然不觉，但吉姆无法判断他是真心还是假意。不管怎样，派克肯定意识到了。他很他妈清楚自己在做什么。他在对老骨头下手。吉姆的老骨头。

现在他就在这么干。回答问题的时候碰着老骨头的手腕，声音轻柔得让老骨头不得不靠在他身边听他说话。老骨头的脸颊上浮现出一丝最细微的红晕。

吉姆清了清嗓子。老骨头站直了——动作既不仓促，也不显愧疚，完全不像是被人撞见做了不想让人知道的事情的反应——他注意到了吉姆。“舰长。”他的语调完美无瑕，又来了，那种千里之遥的眼神。

有片刻他忽视了老骨头，直视着派克。眼神充满挑战。派克回应了他的视线，他的眼神平静，没有一丝懊恼之情，更没有丝毫退缩的倾向。吉姆把注意力放回老骨头身上。“我需要和派克舰长说几句话。私下说。”

老骨头短促地点一点头，转身离开。吉姆目送他穿过医疗翼，路过其他病人时停下脚步检查一番。等他走到房间的另一端以后，吉姆转身看向生物床。

“你他妈的在干嘛，派克？”他说。

“柯克，我建议你重新考虑一下你的语气。”派克的声音忽然变得强硬起来。

吉姆气得冒烟，他攥紧拳头，但他强迫自己停下来深吸一口气。“派克舰长，你和麦考伊医生之间发生了什么？”

“我看不出这和你有什么关系，柯克。”

“你是他的指挥官，长官。我敢肯定任何偏爱都是违反规定的。”

“不，事实上，星舰允许军衔差距在两级以内的军官建立感情关系或性关系。我很惊讶你不知道这一点。无论如何，既然目前我解除了职责，我不是他的指挥官。你才是。”

“不过，你是他的病人。我知道对于这一点是有规定的。”

“是的。确实有这种规定，旨在保护病人免于医生滥用权力，因为相对于病人，医生处于权威地位。具体到当下，我相信我没有受到任何胁迫。当然，如果你想把麦考伊医生告上法庭，指控他违反了作为我的医生的道德义务，那是你的权利。”

吉姆涨红了脸。他当然不会这么做。他想要扼死派克，但他不想做任何会进一步伤害到老骨头的事情。更别提老骨头绝不会为了和人上床而滥用自己作为医生的地位。很明显，眼下派克才是主动出击的那一方。

“他是我的，”他说，自己也不知道这话从何而来。

“现在我们开始进入正题了，”派克说。“事实上，我不这么认为。我们要不要把他叫回来问一问？”

吉姆瞪着派克，但无话可说。他能说什么呢？

派克叹了口气，语气柔和下来。“吉姆，听着。我很抱歉你们两个没成。我有种感觉，你比我还要难过。但他不再属于你了。我让到一旁，看着他被你吸引，我也给了你祝福，尽管那几乎让我心碎。你本来有机会的，孩子，但你搞砸了。我会尽我所能保证我不会搞砸我的机会。”

吉姆怔住了。“等等——多久了——”

“我一见到麦考伊医生就注意到他了。他很……非凡。一个非凡的医生，同时也是一个非凡的人。不过，你已经知道这一点了。信不信由你，但你在学院的时候我一直关注着你，在幕后为你奔走。他总是和你在一起，所以我见过他不少。我对他印象深刻。他有很多让我印象深刻的特质，但最突出的一点是他对你的绝对忠诚。我经历过很多事情，我可以告诉你，那种坚定是非常罕见的，吉姆。

“我很感兴趣。说实话，不止是感兴趣。但他显然深爱着你，而我不打算插足。但现在……吉姆，不管发生了什么，我作为舰长的生涯已经结束了。我已经准备好把这份责任交给下一代。但我的生命还没有结束。而我想要拥有我已经不曾拥有过的事物。我想要稳定。我想要宁静。最重要的是，我想要一个人和我共度一生。不——这不准确，不够准确。我想要和他共度一生，如果他愿意要我。我会对他好。我会把他放在第一位，不离开他，绝不故意伤害他。我会给他一种在地球上的生活，脚下是坚实的土地，头顶是蔚蓝的天空。我会动用我不算太小的影响力，让他在他女儿的生命中重获一席之地。告诉我他不值得这一切。告诉我，你也会给他这么多。”

吉姆用力眨了眨眼睛，移开视线。

“到头来，一切都取决于他，”派克说。“你只能做你该做的事情。但我不会误以为你在他那里拥有不可侵犯的权利而就此退缩。”

吉姆没有回应。派克继续说道：“我关心你，孩子。也许你不相信，但我确实关心你。而且——他也关心你，即使他现在无法表现出来。如果我能提个建议的话，也许你该把你的欲望放在一边，想想看他想要什么。”这话说得十分温和，让吉姆没法生气，也不能像他想要的那样大发脾气。

“我得……我得走了，”最后他成功地从喉咙里挤出一句话。派克点点头，吉姆转身走开，在他安全地回到舱房之前，他拒绝看向任何人。

那晚他没有入眠。相反，他整晚都在思考。思考作出承诺的意义——不仅仅是随口一说、稍后又随意打破它，而是指一个真正的承诺，无论如何也要把它贯彻下去那种。他想不出哪怕一个承诺是他没有打破的。好吧，他还没有打破对星舰的承诺，但这不是因为他觉得责任重大或者什么的，只是因为他超级厉害，而星舰迟早要给他一艘舰船。他答应了对老骨头的承诺，但却完全没有打算要真正去实践。他也没有特意想要去打破承诺——他只是在说出口之前压根没有想过这样那样的问题，只在乎那句话能否让他得到当下想要的东西。

还有——爱一个人，到底意味着什么？是否这份苦涩的憾恨就是爱？是否是他想要付出一切只为回到过去、做出另一种选择的心情？他对老骨头的想念是一种肉体上的剧痛，仿佛一条虚幻的断肢，他无法应对，因为那里根本什么也没有。比那痛楚更糟糕的是，他知道他将同样的痛苦加于老骨头身上，甚至可能更糟。

他失去了一些无价之宝。无论他的余生如何，他再也不能望进老骨头那双柔和的榛绿色眼睛，对上他蕴含无限信任和爱慕的眼神，不能再看到老骨头罕有地微笑时脸颊上的梨涡，也不会再被他那双有力而肯定的手抚摸过每一寸肌肤，就像老骨头想仅仅通过触摸来记住吉姆一样。

在他二十六年的生命中，他头一次明白了一点点，在他出生的那天、他妈妈失去丈夫的时候，她经历了什么。明白为什么她时隐时现，无法真正陪伴在吉姆和山姆身旁。她的心在那天死去了一部分，就像吉姆的心现在也死去了一部分。不同的是，他只能怪他自己。

天亮的时候，他做了一个决定。他已经伤害了老骨头太深。他绝无可能弥补他造成的伤害，但至少他可以尽量不再造成更多伤害了。

所以他远离了老骨头。他没有完全避开老骨头——考虑到他们现在的情况，那是不可能的，而且也太他妈明显了。但他给了他空间。没有试着强迫他恢复他们的友谊，没有试图去引诱他，或让他嫉妒，或者任何其他以前他玩过的小游戏。

他要做的事情不多，真的，只有避免成为一个巨大的混蛋这一条。但不知何故，这是他一生中做过的最难的事情。

***

吉姆不是故意偷听的，只是碰巧撞见了。他当时在医疗翼里检查杨上尉的情况；后者在一个出了问题的电源耦合器爆炸时站得太近。他进来时看到派克和老骨头在说话，但没有打断他们，只是钻进旁边查普尔在他问起杨上尉时指给他看的由床帘围起的区域。

事实证明，杨不算个好的聊天对象，因为她在重度镇静剂的作用下陷入了沉睡。他正想去找查普尔问一问杨的伤势，却听到了老骨头的声音，比先前更响亮，语气中暗含的痛苦让吉姆的胃拧成一团。

“克里斯——我不能。我还没准备好。我不知道我还能不能准备好了。”

“莱纳德，没事的。我知道你受了伤。我不是叫你信任我。我只是请求你不要否认这种可能性：也许有一天你能够信任我。”

“是啊，那你打算在我这个可怜虫身上等多久？”

派克无视了这句明显的挑刺，吉姆只得勉强承认他的惊讶。“需要多久就多久，”他只说了这么一句。

“我不知道，克里斯，”老骨头说，吉姆能听出他的心痛——这心痛是他造成的。

“嘘，没事的。如果你真的不想这样，连试都不想试，那我也不会勉强。但是莱纳德，你老实告诉我——你对我真的一点感觉都没有吗？你真的想让我放弃吗？”

没有回应。过了一会儿，派克长长地呼出一口气，显然放松下来。

“不用着急。我哪儿也不去。我们会按照你的节奏慢慢来。我最不愿意做的就是给你压力，或者让你因为觉得应该强迫自己给出更多回应而不舒服。我不要求你相信我。我会证明给你看的，不管付出什么代价。好吗？”

停顿。然后——“行，好吧。”

声音渐渐平息下来，变成了絮语，但吉姆已经尽可能安静地离开了。他的眼睛刺痛，他的心在苦乐参半的痛楚中绞紧。


	4. Chapter 4

还有两周他们就能抵达地球。斯科蒂用边角料设法拼凑出一架自动轮椅，派克现在已经能坐在上面四处活动。几乎每一天，吉姆都会同他见面，讨论舰船事务。他们成功摸索出一种意外舒适的相处方式，建立了导师和门徒的关系。吉姆甚至学到了不少东西——派克提出意见或建议的时候，吉姆会认真听下去，而不是在内心翻翻白眼，数着秒等待离开。

除了讨论老骨头作为CMO的职责外，他们从来没有提起过他。但就算派克和吉姆从来没有讨论过派克和老骨头的关系，这个话题还是变成了舰船内最热门的八卦。老骨头和派克频繁地在食堂共同进餐，还经常有人看到他们在走廊里一起散步，或是在军官的休息室内小酌。当然了，还有他们在派克艰难的康复训练上花的大量时间。

看起来舰员们觉得他们的求爱非常迷人，同时也是八卦打赌的绝好材料。目前的喜讯太少了，吉姆实在提不起劲指责舰员们代偿性的享乐。

现在他就坐在食堂里，挑选着自己的晚餐。老骨头和派克在房间对面的一张桌子旁一起用餐，老骨头把自己的蔬菜分了一半给派克，脸上那种恼火地关心看起来分外眼熟。派克被老骨头说的什么逗得前仰后合，有那么一刻，老骨头短暂地回以微笑时，吉姆在在他脸上看到了那个若隐若现的梨涡。

他都没有意识到自己盯着看了太久，直到桌子对面一个熟悉的声音轻轻地唤了声“舰长”。他抬起眼睛，对上乌胡拉的视线。她的目光中充满同情，一种她从来没有对他显露过的感情。

“哇哦，我有那么可悲吗？”他问道。

她微微一笑，那笑容比起嘲弄更像是理解。“你看起来需要一点陪伴。也许还需要一个朋友。”

“当心，有些人可能会一不留神以为你在提出邀请呢，”他轻描淡写的语气不像平时那样了不起，但也只能这样了。

她被逗乐了一丁点，耸耸肩。“我其实是有朋友的，柯克。他们不是混蛋。”

“上尉，你是把我分进非混蛋那一类人里去了吗？我不知道我的系统受不受得住这样的冲击。”

“陪审团还在讨论呢。眼下，我们暂且会称你为康复中的混蛋。”

“很公平。那么告诉我，乌胡拉，除了我的陪伴显而易见能带来的快乐之外，这个康复中的混蛋还能为你做什么？”

“光，斯科蒂和我今晚打算在九号甲板的观景厅打牌。我们觉得，也许你愿意加入我们，这样我们就能帮你分担一些信用点。”

他笑了，感觉像是几周以来头一次。见鬼，可能这就是他几周以来头一次大笑。“哦，你这是在下战书。我很乐意接受你们的邀请，但我警告你，你们会后悔的。我会完胜你们所有人。”

“你当然可以试试，”她说，眼睛里闪烁着邪恶的光芒。他不得不重新考虑对她牌技的猜测。

他们吃着饭，聊着天，吃到一半的时候，斯波克和切科夫结束了值班，加入了他们。在他意识到之前，一个小时就这样过去了。整整一个小时，他不需要提醒自己呼气吸气。

他回头看了看克里斯和老骨头的桌子。老骨头恰好在同一时刻抬起头来，他们的目光对上了，谁也没有移开视线。老骨头像一头车灯下的小鹿一样愣住了。吉姆小心翼翼地点了点头，时间停止了无数刻，然后骨头也点了点头，回到与派克的谈话中。

***

这就是了，他担任舰长的最后一天。他只觉得如释重负。好吧，可能还有点骄傲。为他自己，但主要是为他的舰员们。尽管经历了那么多挫折，他们完成的事——真他妈的太棒了。

他们终于到家了。企业号被牵引进入空间站，短短几个小时后，她的舰身内就会空无一人。穿梭机已经开始把人们送到地面，吉姆站在穿梭港口，给每一个人送上单独的感谢和告别。

突然间老骨头出现了。他指挥着医疗技术人员，把派克的自动椅放到穿梭机上。如果说“指挥”是指在极度敏感的地带大喊大叫、咒骂威胁着要皮下注射的话。派克注视着他，愉悦之情显而易见。然后，就在老骨头要彻底爆发的时候，他探身捉住老骨头的手，把他拉近，在他耳边轻声说了些什么。老骨头脸红到了发根，吧嗒一声闭上了嘴。

派克向吉姆的方向眨了眨眼。那么，就是这样了。他走到他们两个人面前，尽力笑了一笑。他有一种感觉，他的努力可悲地失败了，但他们很有礼貌地没有指出来。他和派克握了握手，想说再见，但派克挥挥手制止了他。“你会在两个星期内看腻我的脸，吉姆，因为我们要一起完成整个汇报的流程。明天见，最迟周一。”

吉姆点点头。然后他转向老骨头。也许是自他们初遇以来头一次，他读不懂老骨头脸上的表情。他伸出手，试着不在老骨头温暖、坚定的一握时颤抖得太厉害。

“老骨头，”他说。那是一句道别，是我爱你，还可能会一直爱你。那是一句道歉，是所有他无法说出口的话语，即使是对自己。但他需要老骨头知道。

老骨头点点头。从他榛绿色眼睛肃穆的注视中，吉姆看到他知道了自己想说的话。所以他放开手，退到一旁。有时，这是你唯一能做的事情，是你能给予深爱的人唯一的礼物。


End file.
